


The Notebook

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon, Drama, No Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-21
Updated: 2005-02-21
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Behind every great love is a great story.  Based on the book/movie, The Notebook. Brian and Justin meet just before World War II. Brian is a small town boy, while Justin is a big city prince. Will this star-crossed love win out in the end?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

A/N: The concept, storyline, and some lines are not my property. They belong to Nicholas Sparks, author of the book, The Notebook, and the screenwriters for the movie. I just made it B/J style. Also, sorry it's so short, it's just got to get the story going. The next chapter should be up shortly.

* * *

I am a common man with common thoughts, and I’ve lead a common life. I’m not famous, there are no monuments dedicated to me. All I have is an unconditional love.

The romantics would call this a love story, the cynics would call it a tragedy. In my mind it’s a little bit of both, and no matter how you choose to view it in the end, it involves a great deal of my life. And as always, I have no apologies, and no regrets.

I walk into the hall, looking at the floor speckled with white and gray. It looks like the hair of a lot of the people here. I’m greeted by the nurses. They are my friends. We talk, quite often. As I pass, I hear them whisper, “I wonder if it will happen today,” and “I hope everything goes okay.” I hope for that, too.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Today’s not a good day, Duke,” The nurse, Nadine, said to the man entering the room.

“Well, maybe something will happen today. Just let me try,” he responded.

“Okay. You have a visitor, “Nadine said to the man looking out the window. He man glanced back at the nurse and the man, and went back to looking out the window.

“This is Duke. He’s going to be reading to you today,” she finished. The man from the window glanced back at the man standing in the door, then back out the window.

“Come over here, come on,” Nadine said, having the man by the window come sit at a table next to Duke.

“Hello,” Duke said.

“Okay, well, let’s start with the story. We begin in New Bern, North Carolina in 1941 …”


	2. The Notebook

Brian and Michael arrived at the town carnival, to the loud sounds of any normal carnival. Laughter, screams of excitement, the sounds of the men working the booths calling numbers, shouting for customers. 

As Brian and Michael walked past the Ferris wheel, Brian spotted an angel in blue. He had platinum blonde hair, wearing a blue sweater, which made his blue eyes seem almost neon against the lights of the carnival. Brian glanced at Michael and smiled. One of the people surrounding his angel was Ben, a friend the two knew well. He ran to Michael’s side and put his arm around him.

“Hey,” Brian said, jumping in front of the platinum blonde angel.

“Hello,” he responded.

“Wanna dance?” Brian asked.

“No.”

“Why not?” Brian questioned.

“Well, uh, because, because I don’t want to,” The angel answered.

“You don’t want to?”

“No, I don’t want to,” He said, looking back at his comrades.

“You sure?” Brian asked.

“Yes, I’m sure,” he responded.

“Okay,” Brian said, giving a tongue-in-cheek smirk.

“You heard the man, he doesn’t want to,” An obnoxious guy said, putting his arm around the boy.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brian watched as Michael, Ben, the angel, and that asshole, got on the Ferris wheel. He smirked to himself and ran towards the Ferris wheel. When the cart with his angel and that asshole came by, he jumped on, receiving a scream from his angel.

“What the hell are you doing?” He shrieked.

“Hi, I’m Brian. Brian Kinney,” He said, smiling.

“Justin. Taylor. What are you doing?” Justin asked, looking at Brian incredulously.

“Only two people to a car, Brian!” Bill, the operator, yelled up.

"Okay, Bill!" Brian yelled down. 

Brian laughed and grabbed onto one of the spokes of the Ferris wheel as Justin screamed.

“So will you go out with me?” Brian asked.

“Stop dicking around, Brian!” Michael yelled from the car under them.

“What?! NO!” Justin answered.

“No? Why?”

“Because I don’t want to!” Justin yelled.

“Okay,” Brian said, dropping one arm as Justin screamed again.

“So will you go out with me?” Brian asked.

“Uh…” Justin stammered.

“I can't hold on much longer. My hand is slipping …” Brian began.

“Just say yes, Justin!” Ben yelled, laughing.

“Alright, alright! I’ll go out with you!” Justin yelled.

“No, don’t do me any fucking favors,” Brian stated.

“No, no! I want to!” Justin yelled frantically.

“Say it. Say you’ll go out with me.”

“I’ll go out with you!”

“Because you want to.”

“Because I want to!”

“Now you say it,” Brian said, trying to hold in his laughter at the frantic young man.

“I’LL GO OUT WITH YOU BECAUSE I WANT TO!”

“Alright, fine, we’ll go out,” Brian said, smirking and putting both hands back on the spokes.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brian was walking down the street when he saw Justin on the other side. He smiled and ran over to him. 

“Hey,” Brian said, jumping in front of him.

“Hi,” Justin said, playing with the hair on the nape of his neck.

“So when are we going out?” Brian asked.

“What?” Justin asked.

“The date. Us. When are we going out?” Brian asked.

“We’re not,” Justin said, going around Brian and walking away, leaving Brian to watch his outline as he walked away in the North Carolina sun. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Brian, come on!” Michael yelled.

“Where are we going?” Brian asked, running down the steps.

“We’re going to go out with Ben and some of his friends,” Michael said.

“Okay,” Brian responded.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey, Ben,” Michael said when he and Brian arrived at the cafe.

“Hey, Michael,” Ben replied.

“Brian.”

“Justin.”


End file.
